


Daddy Kink with Hvitserk

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hvitty saying princess and kitten, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “im weak so i gotta ask, daddy kink with my baby hvitty?”





	Daddy Kink with Hvitserk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Daddy kink, nsfw (eluding to sex but no actual sex happens)

“If you don’t pull that skirt of yours down princess you’re going to make me take you up against one of these walls in front of everyone. And we don’t want that now do we love?”

  
You found in the years since you started dating Hvitserk that he was easy to rile up. And when he became Daddy, well it just got easier to play him and get what you wanted.

  
Hvitserk was now hovering behind you, chuckling softly and he spoke lowly into your ear after you had bent down to grab something, purposely flashing him your little pink lace panties. His favorite. You knew without looking at him that his eyes would be that stormy blue you loved, pupils blown out at the thought of you beneath him.

  
You didn’t even want to come to this stupid party that Bjorn had thrown. You didn’t know anyone besides the Hvitserk’s brothers and their wives. Hvitserk had promised you that you would just stop in to say hi and then go home and cuddle and eat ice cream and pizza. But here you were, stuck at this party two hours later.

  
“Maybe I do want that, Daddy.”

  
You felt Hvitserk tense behind you as you ground back against him, smirking when you felt the outline of his hard cock in his jeans against your ass. A growl almost ripping from his throat as he gripped your waist roughly, pulling you back so that you were flush to his chest.

  
“Oh kitten, you’re going to pay for that. I’m thinking my little princess needs to be taught a lesson for getting Daddy hard at his brother’s party. Don’t you agree kitten?”


End file.
